A flip-flop is a basic circuit used to store state information. Flip-flops may be elements in sequential machines, such as a finite state machine, counter, register file, storage buffer, etc. Conventional flip-flop designs may focus on performance or area optimization, especially with respect to flip-flops used in microprocessors. However, power efficiency of every circuit is becoming increasingly important. Various flip-flop designs may sacrifice power for performance or vice-versa. One power usage consideration is the amount of leakage current in standby mode of applications. Accordingly, leakage current should be minimized for efficient power usage while not severely limiting performance.